warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Legion Voting
Well, here we go. This is for our legion voting. Please post underneath the choices with your choice and reasoning. If you have a choice up here, please edit it and fill in some information. ---- Loyal: Legion II 1st Choice *'Title:' Red Lances *'Homeworld:' Orpheus Prime *'Primarch:' Gerax Ryker *'Lost:' Sent beyond the verges of the galaxy to slow or prevent the Tyranid threat. Records purged to prevent massed panic in the face of Tyranid invasion. *'Combat Doctrine:' Massed anti-personnel firepower. Favoured Special Weapons: Flamers and Plasma Guns. Favoured Heavy Weapons: Heavy Bolters. Numbers reduced from constant combat with the Tyranids and unable to replace lost gene seed. 2nd Choice *'Title:' Astral Lions *'Homeworld:' Bolstrox *'Primarch:' Galerus Audaios *'Lost:' Sent beyond known verges of imperial controlled space, far ahead of any other legion during the Great Crusade, to secure and map out boundary fringes for the future empire. Presumed lost during warp storm; re-surfaced outside known space; came into contact with C'Tan star god enroute on return, which nearly obliterated half of the legion with superior necron numbers after it was forced to make landfall. *'Combat Doctrine:' Heavy Drop Assault and Blitzkrieg tactics to win battles quickly. Favored Special Weapons: Plasma Guns. Primarily use short-range weapons and jump-packs to close quickly with opponents. Generally drop directly into enemy lines with drop pods after softening up targets with friendly artillery on the ground and air-support. Third Choice: *'Title:' White Fires *'Homeworld:' TBA *'Primarch:' TBA *'Lost:' TBA *'Combat Doctrine:' TBA Fourth Choice: *'Title:' Exalted Swords *'Homeworld:' TBA *'Primarch:' TBA *'Lost:' TBA *'Combat Doctrine:' TBA Fifth Choice: *'Title:' The Stalkers *'Theme:' African *'Specialization:' Jungle warfare (black catachan space marines) *'Homeworld:' Catachan (Before becoming a guard planet) *'Reason for Deletion:' before hesery, before Ullanor, their primarch was found, dead.The legion was grief stricken at this fact and many committed suicide, the emperor sent them on a missio to make them the most glorious heros when they returned, they were sent to kill nids) Traitor: Legion XI 1st Choice *'Title:' Marauding Blades *'Homeworld:' Daegar III *'Primarch:' Vaust Helgar *'Excommunicated:' Joined Horus in the Heresy. The Legion slaughtered the inhabitants of the entire Torrigan System to distill their essences into an elixir that to all intents and purposes, rendered them invulnerable. Records purged to accomodate repopulation of the Torrigan System after the Heresy. *'Combat Doctrine:' Close Assault, while Sorcerors distill the essences of their foes. Numbers reduced as Elixir renders them immortal, but not invulnerable. Once the Elixir wore off, many Brethren succumb to incurred wounds. 2nd Choice: *'Title:' Black Reapers *'Homeworld:' TBA *'Primarch:' TBA *'Lost:' TBA *'Combat Doctrine:' TBA 3rd Choice: *'Title:' Cataclysmic Abnormalities *'Homeworld:' TBA *'Primarch:' TBA *'Lost:' TBA *'Combat Doctrine:' TBA Voting My votes are for the Red Lances and Marauding Blades, since they've got information in them. KuHB1aM 21:46, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Mine go to Red Lances and Marauding Blades as well for the same reason. That and the Marauding Blades sound utterly awesome, and I may be tempted to make a character in them should they be voted in. --Solbur 22:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) heh, i feel like being obnoxious but i stole my idea of run4 so i will vote for his chapters I agree with these guys, plus black reapers sounds too eldarish... red lances and marauding blades NoFuryLikeMine 13:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) For the sake of good sportsmanship, I'm not gonna vote for my own Loyal Legion. Astral Lions for me. No one else put anything into their Traitor Legions, so I'm gonna have to vote for the Marauding Blades there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Lol, Run4, it won't change the outcome. Unless we switch the Astral Lions to become a Traitor Legion. KuHB1aM 02:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I vote for the astral lions and the marauding blades Vegas adict 19:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Muahahaha!!! Two votes! Suck it, Red Lances! Scoreboard! Scoreboard! KuHB1aM 19:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, voting is officially closed. Red Lances shall be our Loyalist Legion, and the Marauding Blades shall be our Traitor Legion. Look for the next topic in the near future. KuHB1aM 23:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC)